


Lay With Me and Just Forget the World

by flightlesscrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, england cant sleep and neither can america, they end up falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England can't sleep the night before a meeting with everyone, and he's sharing a hotel room with America, who also can't sleep. They end up falling asleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay With Me and Just Forget the World

Arthur laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been at least two hours since he had attempted to fall asleep. He only knew this because he was _ supposed _ to fall asleep at 10:00 to be ready for the meeting that he had tomorrow morning with everyone else. He turned on his phone. Squinting against the harsh light from the screen, he saw that it was now 12:04. He sighed, turning over to look out the window of his hotel room.    
  
Someone else was paying for them to room there, and to cut down on expenses, they rented suites with two separate bedrooms and had everyone double up, rather than getting everyone their own suite. With all who’s coming to this meeting, they would need more than one hotel to accommodate everyone that way. Arthur still isn’t entirely sure who all is coming to this meeting.    
  
He stares out the window at the dull street lights, illuminating the street beneath him. It’s as quiet as deserted ghost town, though he’s not the only one in this suite, and he knows for a fact that his temporary roommate has not gone to sleep yet. Alfred never did finally go to sleep until past two in the morning. That’s just how he was. 

Arthur wonders if Alfred has insomnia like he does. Well, Arthur isn’t one hundred percent sure that he has insomnia, but he’s mostly sure. He just keeps putting off talking to someone about it. He wonders if Alfred has the same problem. Though, Alfred has never had too much of a problem voicing when something was wrong, at least not around Arthur. 

A person walking down the street as well as the  _ swoosh  _ of a car speeding down the street catches Arthur’s attention, and his eyes follow the trail until they’re no longer in sight. Arthur emits a sigh, closes his eyes, and attempts to sleep one more time, to no avail. His eyes shoot open once more, and he sighs louder than last time as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits up. 

He runs a hand through his already-messy blond hair and looks out the window. He grabs his phone off the bedside table once more and checks the time. It’s now 12:37. Putting the phone back down, Arthur stands, grabbing the blanket he brought along on the trip (he doesn’t trust the hotel sheets) and wrapping it around himself, and slowly crosses the room to the door that separates his room from the hallway that leads to Alfred’s. As he’s reaching for the doorknob, he pauses, looking back at the bed and wondering if he should try again instead of bothering Alfred.

He knows that’s useless though; he wouldn’t fall asleep, and Alfred doesn’t mind the company. Arthur has done this before, but not for a long time. Maybe Alfred doesn’t want to be bothered? Arthur shakes that thought out of his head, opening the door with a false sense of determination, and crosses the hallway to Alfred’s hotel room. He’s about to knock on the door when he sees something glowing in his peripheral vision. Following the soft light with his eyes, Arthur sees Alfred sitting on the couch, playing on his phone. He clucks his tongue while shaking his head slightly, letting his bangs fall into his face more, before slowly walking towards Alfred.

“Alfred,” Arthur whispers, hardly making a sound at all. He tries once more, his voice louder this time. “Alfred.”

“Hmm?” Alfred looks up with a shocked expression on his face, but his expression slowly melts into a soft smile when he sees Arthur standing in front of him. “What’s up, Artie?” 

Arthur wraps his blanket around himself tighter while bringing up a hand to twist locks of hair around his finger. He does this when he’s nervous, or tired. Often times it’s a combination of both. Alfred knows this after spending so much time around Arthur. They don’t need words to communicate with each other at this point.

“Couldn’t sleep, huh?” Alfred asks, but it sounds more like a statement. Arthur hesitates but nods, watching cautiously for Alfred’s reaction. “Me too,” is all he says, though, and he swings his legs up onto the couch so they lay flat the whole way across. Arthur knows what this is an invitation to, but he waits each and every time for Alfred to give the go-ahead. 

When Alfred pats his lap and smiles at Arthur, Arthur smiles back and crawls onto Alfred, spreading out the blanket over them both at the same time. Arthur lays on Alfred, using Alfred’s chest as a pillow, and closes his eyes. Alfred uses one hand to scroll through the internet on his phone, while using the other to rake his fingers through Arthur’s tangled-yet-soft hair. He knows this helps Arthur sleep. Being around Arthur when Arthur is cuddly and soft like this makes Alfred sleepy as well. He shuts off his phone, tossing it onto the chair a few feet away. 

He still has one hand in Arthur’s hair, lightly massaging the blond’s scalp, while his other arm wraps itself around Arthur. Alfred thinks about how Arthur acts all tough and mighty in front of everyone else, but how he’s actually just as vulnerable as anyone else. Arthur acts so big, but he seems so small in Alfred’s arms. He can be so loud, but in this moment Arthur is the quietest person Alfred’s ever known. 

To Alfred, he and Arthur are the only things in the universe at that moment. Alfred can’t imagine being anywhere else but here, with the grumpy, small, tea-loving man in his arms. Alfred knows that this is where he belongs, with Arthur. He’s known for quite some time. He thinks about this, and many other things, for a while.

Eventually, Alfred gets too tired to think, and lets the sound of Arthur’s soft breaths lure him to sleep. When he awakes in the morning, Arthur is still there, still sleeping soundly. Although, now there’s drool on Alfred’s shirt. Alfred doesn’t mind too much. 

“Arthur,” Alfred says softly, attempting to brush the hair away from Arthur’s eyes. Arthur hardly even stirs, though, so Alfred tries again. “Arthur,” he says a little louder this time, “c’mon, Artie, time to get up.” 

Piercing green eyes open to meet soft ocean-blue ones, and Arthur groans, dropping his head back on Alfred’s chest. “Don’t wanna.’’ He mumbles. 

Alfred laughs softly. “I know you don’t wanna, but you gotta. We’ll be late.” Alfred wonders when the roles switched; usually it was Arthur dragging him out of bed, not the other way around.

“Five more minutes,” Arthur mumbled, his breathing becoming shallower as he succumbed to sleep once more. Alfred sympathized with him; this must’ve been the most sleep he’s gotten in a long while. 

“Fine. Five more minutes, but after that, you’re getting up so we can get ready for the meeting.” Alfred sighed.

He ended up falling asleep too, though, and they ended up being late to the meeting. No one really cared, though, since they had just been getting started anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been in a hotel room in years, much less a suite, so idk if that's accurate. i dont rly care if it is tho tbh. you can message me at sneakysnekydaishou.tumblr.com !!!!!!


End file.
